Sex
'Sex '''is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 4. Coming into the house she directly had a strategy that she stuck to. She wanted to be a social player and throw competitions to not be seen as a target. Her social game was on point as she had relationships with almost every single person in the house. Coming into the game her number one was Celeste but as the game went on she grew a lot closer to Matt. She also had multiple alliances in the game. She was in an alliance called "voice chat, not fats" with Qngff, Whisk, Aguy and Matt. She was also in another alliance with Annie, Matt, Aguy, Celeste and Kevin. As the game went on, the other houseguests became more aware of Sex's game and how she was throwing competitions. They knew that if she made it to the end she would win. During Celeste's HOH Sex found herself on the block for the first time of the season. She felt betrayed and was incredibly upset. Although she had Kevin's vote, it was only enough to tie. Considering Celeste viewed Sex as a major threat she broke the tie and evicted Sex making her the sixth member of jury. Sex was voted by the spectators to enter the VIP room. She decided to choose the caption "Jokers Wild" which granted her a vote steal. At any of the next three evictions she was able to anonymously steal someone's vote and cast it for that person. Nobody would be informed the votes were tampered with unless Sex decided to disclose that information. She used her power to steal Qngff's vote and cast it to evict Whisk. Sex was also granted the immunity case. When she opened her case during the second double eviction, she discovered that she had the lucky case which granted her immunity from eviction that cycle. Sex also received the most votes by the spectators and was Discord's Favourite Player. '''Sex ' returned in Big Brother 5. She was really excited to play again as she really enjoyed her first season. Coming into the game she felt nervous as she knew there were a lot of pregame relationships that would certainly affect the course of the game. Her main alliance which she was most loyal to was 1-800-Slayyyter, this consisted of her, Kevin and Vlin. Her number one ally in the game, Vlin, informed her of an alliance that was made week 1 which consisted of him and 7 other houseguests. This had Sex wary, as a lot of the people she trusted were in that alliance. She did her best to try to make relationships with every member in that group to ensure her safety if one of them were to win. Luckily for her this alliance blew up week 1 and she was able to play under the radar. Unfortunately, however, her closest allies were leaving one after the other and she contained to vote in the minority. She blamed Amelia and Ryan for this as she felt they were running the house and had minions who were helping them get away with it. Although she really wanted Amelia and Ryan out of the house, she did her best to act like she wanted to work with them. During the double, she did her best to try and see if the votes were there to evict Ryan, however there wasn’t, and she did not want to continue voting in the minority. Ryan found out that she had a hand in wanting him out, she denied this and did her best to work on her relationship with him. Although she enjoyed speaking to him and wanted to work with him, she knew he was a big threat and she still wanted him out. After winning POV during Ryan’s HOH she knew she had to do something to keep her only ally left, Blake. For that reason, against Ryan’s wishes, she used the POV to save Blake. However, things did not go her plan as her target Celeste stayed over Larry. Things kept going worse for Sex as Amelia won HOH and she found herself on the block next to Blake. Although she was told Blake was the target, she was being told that Amelia was telling others she was the target. She did her best to campaign after Amelia won POV and kept nominations the same. However, both Robin and Celeste were deadest on getting her out as they viewed her as the bigger target. Despite Robin throwing a hinky vote for Sex not to expose him on his way out, she was still evicted in a 2-1 vote. Sex was the sixth all star to join the jury house. During finale night, Sex was also crowned Discord’s Favourite Player, a title she also received her first season. Biography Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History Trivia *Sex is the first and only person to win Discord's Favorite Player twice. *Sex has the most BBD Awards nominations ever with 14. ** She is the most nominated woman ever. ** She is the most nominated black woman. ** She is the most nominated player from Big Brother 4 and Big Brother 5 ** She is the most nominated Fan Favorite. ** She is the most nominated 5th and 6th placer, and juror. References |} Category:Season 4 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:Season 5 Houseguests Category:5th Place Category:6th Place Category:Female Contestants Category:Black Contestants